Escape (SYOC)
by Airihana
Summary: A City of Ember fanfic following around two teens as they hop from city to underground city running away from their city's government. Features OCs. SYOC, look inside for details. Rated T to be safe.


_The world ended itself back hundreds of years ago. Nothing on the surface suvived. Nothing life or inanimate would be found on the surface. Thus us humans moved lower to survive._

_It is recorded that many different cities across the world exsist. I cannot say that this is true. But I can tell you for certain that one city in particular exsists. The City of Sphalerite._

My name is Elax. I live here in the City of Sphalerite, thus known as that because of the fire like walls that surround the city. I live here with many other people, far underground. After the world ended, we remained hidden under ground for our safety.

"Elax, come downstairs!"

My mother called up to me. I was sitting at my desk, writing something in my journal. It's not often that my mother calls to me to come down. Most of the time, if she wants to talk to me, she comes upstairs and we sit down and talk. Must be very important if she isn't willing to leave whatever or whomever is down there.

I got up and walked down the stairs. My dress was getting in the way as I walked. Girls my age were expected to were fancy, lacey dresses that went down to our feet. I never liked them, but my mother made me wear them, she hated taboos.

"Elax, I want you to meet someone," she said as my foot hit the first floor's floorboards.

I walked into the parlor where my mother sat on the couch with another lady her age. Across from them on the other couch was a boy my age.

"Elax, I would like you to meet my friend Harriette and her son, Callahan," my mother introduced.

The woman stood up, followed by her son. I curtsied to them.

"Elax, if you could wait here with Callahan while I speak with Harriette privately," said my mother.

She wasn't asking me, she was telling me.

"Of course," I answered.

Like I truly had a choice in the matter.

My mother and Harriette walked out of the room and I sat down on the couch my mother originally was sitting on. Callahan sat back down shortly after.

It was an awkward silence that followed. I could hear my mother and Hariette in the other room. I couldn't make out the precise words, but they seemed to agree on something.

I was looking at my hands that laid on my lap when I felt like someone was looking at me. I looked up and is was Callahan. He was watching me, but when our eyes met, he looked down at his lap. I quickly followed suit.

"Great," my mother cheered as she walked back into the room.

Hariette walk over to her son. He stood up. I stood up beside my mother.

"I'll be looking forward to the future," my mother said.

"Likewise," said Hariette and with that left with Callahan.

"Mother?" I asked.

Why was she so happy?

"Great news, Elax!" she cheered once more.

"What?" I asked.

"You will be marrying Callahan in the forth month!" she was estatic.

Myself on the otherhand was mortified. My mother was marrying me off to a stranger.

"This is great," Mother continued. "The Dupree family is quiet wealthy and Hariette agreed for you two to marry. And when I walked in, it looks like Callahan seemed to like you."

She hugged me. I hugged her back. I didn't want to tell her I didn't want to marry. I was only 16, but that is customary for girls my age. In the forth month I will be turning 17 and that is when girls are to marry. But I didn't like that. I wanted to do stuff with my life. Not staying at home a raise children with some guy I barely know, like my mother.

"We will tell your father when he returns later today," she said cheery, then leaving the room.

I walked back upstairs back to my room. Returning to my journal, I continued to write from where I left off.

_I am now more than ever determined to leave. I will have to marry otherwise. So I will leave to tonight and say good-bye once and for all to the City of Sphalerite._

* * *

**So this is just the start of this story. I will be writing more, but it won't be updated as much. Especially seeing I still have my Wreck-It Ralph story, my Imprisoned story, and I want to write possibly either a Hunger Games story or a Star Project Story. But there will be more. Also I am doing a SYOC for this story. If you want to participate, which I suggest you do (It is more fun that way), than go to this link ( forum/Escape-SYOC/122798/) to submit. It is my forums where you will find the form for the SYOC it will be under ****_Escape SYOC _****along with the rules. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
